A photovoltaic (PV) array, often referred to as a solar array, is composed of a plurality or an array of photovoltaic modules (i.e., panels) which convert solar radiation to usable current, often direct current (DC). An inverter is often employed to enable the delivery of alternating current (AC) from such PV systems, particularly for grid-connected applications.
Though many PV systems are designed to support a predetermined power and current, based on the needs of the application, often optimizing for the maximum allowable power is a challenge. In part, challenges arise based on the complexity of individual power and current inputs into a system, the monitoring of power and current, and the fluctuations due to solar light availability. Designers, in traditional approaches, may further supplement their efforts in such an approach by specifically designing for the peak period (i.e., when the sun is at its peak) which can be disadvantageous because the peak period is a short period of time.
Unfortunately, maintaining the duration of operation at maximum power is often a challenge. Therefore what is desired is an improved system and circuit that provides for increasing the duration of operation at maximum power, thereby providing a longer time with higher output power from the combiner to the inverter so as to increase the maximum yield time to the inverter. What is further desired is an approach that will also provide for compensation in situations having for lower-yield environmental factors, such as sun blockage from clouds, or lower sun angles due to seasonal effects.